


The Rainbow Wedding Episode

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: A Court 'allowing' queer people to love, marry, or have families together is not progress.Who gets to consolidate power ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Rainbow Wedding Episode

Hermione Granger blinked back white spots in her vision. Her eyes burned making her seethe in brief discomfort. "Ah, fuck." Pinching the bridge of her nose didn't help and she let out a groan. Slowly she pushed back rising from her work station to mosey across her flat to get a glass of water.

Upon entering the kitchenette, she noted the microwave clock read 11:12pm. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the sound of water to flood her weary senses. The voice of her family doctor broke the flow with a thick Scottish roll. _Remember to take breaks from your computer screen. It may be your job to sit in front of it for hours, but its your duty as a person to be gentle on your body._

She snorted, who needs to be reminded by a doctor to blink more often ?

Never mind that - she was almost done compiling this weekends album. She'll run through the light corrections tomorrow, anyway.

Hermione leaned a hip heavily into the sink counter. A smile curled on her tired face thinking about that weekend.

It was deeply unprofessional one and she showed some near unacceptable behaviour on that gig. Not to mention, that it also held more than a couple firsts for her.

Hermione Granger had never spent the night with a family member of a client before.

At least it wasn't the client himself she slept with.. She snorted to herself again, not likely, seeing as the Blond seemed absolutely enamored with his Groom. The pair looked dashing - overjoyed didn't even cover it. Made for good photos, too.

However, the tricky part of the shoot was capturing the warring energy emanating from the families. As a queer photographer, Hermione loved shooting queer weddings. It was her specialty to navigate through the unfortunate, and much too common, distain that some of the attendants would bring in to instead show a day worth remembering. Even if the results were a little skewed. 

Luckily, the Blond Groom's family overcompensated where the Black haired Groom's family lacked. The dark haired Groom's family were stiff and reeked of starched, faded pastels and homophobia.

The Blond's family on the other hand...

Hermione admired the beautiful grounds that the Ceremony took place on. Delicate and elegant. The scent of jasmine in the air. A real hedge maze, fountains dotting the estate, and cuts of marble accents that matched the pristine, imposing Manor itself. She was even baffled to have captured a few pics with the albino peacocks posing in the background.

White peacocks ?

That had to be one of the gayest detail of a Wedding that she'd seen this year.

And apparently, the family didn't even order them for the venue. They just happened to own them.

Old money was strange.

That much was obvious by the matriarchs of the family. All three of them were a different flavour of crazy, hot, and crazy hot. 

First was the mother of the Groom, white Blonde and untouchable. She was proper English and held a strictness that was so intense it was hard to stand next to her for any length of time. It looked like she threw gay weddings for a living. 

The sardonic Brunette was that same Groom's aunt and she smoked like a chimney. She brought along her own funky family along with her. The Brunette's daughter had bright, hot pink hair and when the Blonde sister saw it, she looked like she was going to blow a gasket. When the daughter's 3 year old son ran around, in various stages of undress and with a complimentary shock of toxic green hair, Hermione briefly feared for the little boy's life. 

The Brown haired sister stood in causal defiance against the sharp tongue lashing of the smaller Blonde one. 

Lastly, was the Black haired sister. The embodiment of charisma and chaos.

She seemed to appear in every photo she took.

It figures, since she floated around the party, untethered, smoothing over the finicky Blonde's irritation with lingering touches and careless laughter. She and the pink haired cousin brought about all sorts of trouble to the venue, pouring expensive wine and liquor into crystal glasses as if the cops were closing in and they didn't give two fucks. 

Hermione blushed, remembering how the oldest, dark haired beauty approached her with that exact intent.

"Groom or Groom?" Her eyes smoldered with all the signs of day drinking and nepotistic power. She was in her element, that's for sure.

"Um," Hermione didn't know how to respond so she just waved her camera up in a weak gesture. "Both ? Hermione Granger, the photographer.."

"Ahh.." The aunt nodded, looking down at her with a half smirk on her face. God, why was she so tall ? "The esteemed photographer.. Yes, yes, the boys talked about the successful one of the Art Majours. Care for a drink ?"

"Umm.." Hermione blushed but felt guilty still for even interacting with the older woman. The gorgeous older woman, oh my god. "I'm actually working, so.." 

Then the blasted woman had the audacity to pout. "Aw, pity. You know, the fiery sprite, right over there, and I were hoping to having the attendants sloshed by 3.."

Hermione had no brain capacity left to acknowledge that her initial theory was correct as she glanced to the swaggering pink haired cousin that the woman pointed out with a cock of her head. The cousin was punching a table full of red heads in the back as they relieved her of multiple bottles of the good kind of Vodka.

Damn this was a party. 

".. And it would make my life infinitely _easier_ if you just said yes." 

" 'Yes' ?" Hermione's eyes focused back to the woman who immediately stole away any thought of breaking eye contact again. When did she get so close ?

"Perfect, then !" A glass of something amber and chilled was raised between them. "Savour this one for me, will you ? It's older than your father's father."

"Uhhh…" Hermione could only stare back into those dark eyes as her hand lifted of its own accord to accept the drink.

"Bellatrix Black !"

Both recognized the Blonde sister's shriek and flinched. As the day went on, the Blonde seemed to unravel her pristine composure more and more. Hermione was worried what would happen when she reached her end. 

"Would you be a dear and cover for me ?"

Hermione blinked back. "What ? I-"

"Thanks, Love. I owe you one ~!"  
  


It was all big brown eyes and then a flash of riotous curls then- nothing. She was gone. 

Only soon to be replaced by the vision of utter annoyance on the face of one Mrs Malfoy. 

Her hands began to sweat around the scored grips of her camera and the now equally sweaty glass of sharp scented alcohol. 

"Ms Granger ?" It was curt and frosty polite. Hermione didn't realize she stepped in the way of the Blonde's warpath after her older sister until she registered the curl of the statement.

"Um, yes.." Hermione began. Those piercing grey eyes made forming words a foreign task. "Yes. Ms Malfoy I believe I just saw one of your -uh- birds chase a Groom's Man into the hedge maze."

Those eyes that retained their immutable strength but rolled in such a fashion that it was nearly alarming to observe. "Bloody, unholy creatures.." She growled out, pinched and ragged, and Hermione's skin prickled. 

Before she could say another word, maybe a disclaimer to the fact that she witnessed a quite a few of the Wedding party members sneak that way but definitely avoid mention of the odd puffs of smoke that billowed up from behind the greenery, the youngest of the Black sister's had already spun off and marched towards the unlucky chaps sneaking around in the hedges. 

Hermione hoped the sculptors she last saw enter were as crafty in their getaway as they were with their mediums.

She drank in hopes of their continued safety. For hers, too.

Noon rolled on fairly harmoniously from then. The Reception was stunning and the Blond stuttered excitedly through his vows shaking his Fiancés hands in his grip and the Black haired Groom followed with strong words and freely streaming tears. The pictures went from compelling to unabashed towards the end as the shorter Groom emotionally blew a snot bubble so large that it threatened to pop on contact with his glasses. The taller laughed and cleaned up the sobbing mess of his soon-to-be Husband with a shockingly intricate pocket square. Hermione was certain she heard the Brown hair sister lead the good natured cackling that echoed through the crowd's giggles.

She stole a curious glance to Blonde Mother of the Groom and saw the oldest Black sister again, currently rubbing a comforting, brisk hand across the tense frame of the youngest. She wore rosy pink oval specs low across the bridge of her nose now and was giving a damn, charming wink. 

Hermione swiveled back to her camera with cheeks blooming brightly a heat heartier than the alcohol could've mustered alone.

WIP


End file.
